


I Didn’t Say Go

by Winchester_Babe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dialogue Heavy, Drunk Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Ships It, Sex, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Babe/pseuds/Winchester_Babe
Summary: In town on a hunt, Dean stops by the bar and sees you. He pleads with you to let him explain why he ended things so abruptly between the two of you. Later a drunk Dean shows up at your place in an attempt to make amends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the song "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron

You emerge from the bar. Quickening your pace, your face is red hot and you’re cursing yourself for going to the bar tonight. “Of all fucking nights” you think, just when you were starting to heal, like actually heal; both physically and mentally. Minutes after he broke up with you, you were attacked by one of those “things” he used to hunt; the part of his life he kept a secret from you. You don’t remember what was worse truth be told, being left by someone you cared so deeply for or finding out the secret of his job which, in turn, landed you in the hospital. In an attempt to forget about that whole ordeal, you began drinking. Most of your evenings spent wasting away by the bottle. After giving up on drinking yourself into a sleep-riddled coma like you had for weeks, he shows up. Just when you had begun mentally preparing to put yourself out there again, even willing to have a mindless fuck with some half-way decent looking guy for the first time in forever. The prospects were looking promising tonight too, a couple of cute guys, no one who made you tremble at the thought of their body pressed against yours, but guys decent enough. No one had had that impact on you, not since him. The way he licked his lips and would stare at you intently, genuinely interested in what you had to say. The way his green eyes darkened when whispering something about what plans he had for you that night, and that smirk that always followed, oh God that smirk made your knees buckle. And how his husky voice made you wet, just hearing him say your name. So when you heard your name being questioned, moments ago inside the bar, every hair on your body rose on end. You knew who it was and you had to get out of there. Walking over the dusty gravel toward the parking lot, you hear the hum of the generator and see it as you pass. The door of the bar opens behind you, revealing noises of glasses clanking, classic rock blaring and pool balls colliding. Obvious as to who is following after you, you pick up the pace, determined not to have to talk to the man that broke your heart months ago.

“Y/N,” you hear Dean shout, quickening his pace in an attempt to catch up to you. You don’t turn back to acknowledge him, but as you knew him to be stubborn, he continues “Common, lets talk about this.” He’s caught up to you which you knew was inevitable, Dean was used to getting what he wanted. You’ve come to a stop in front of your car but not bothering to turn around. Reaching for and grabbing your right bicep, Dean spins you around in one swift motion to face him, giving you a weak smile when your eyes finally land on him.

“What could you possibly have to say that you didn’t on my voicemail?” you question.

“It’s good to see you?” he says with a weak smile.

“Okay Dean I’m leaving” you say, pulling your arm away freeing yourself and drawing your keys from your purse. You refuse to be drawn back by his charm and pointless conversation. You are baffled. Dean dumped you via voicemail message and is suddenly standing before you, talking to you again after no communication for 3 months. 

“I just wanted to say hey and see how you were doing,” he offers a weak smile.

“NO! You don’t deserve to know anything about my life anymore. When you break up with someone, you are not entitled to know the state of their wellbeing...You’re just offering me a bunch of bullshit, we both know it!” you say exasperated. 

“And what if I wanted to apologize for that?” he says taking a step closer. “For the way we ended things. We should have spoken in person about it, and the reason I left.”

“ ‘WE’..is wrong..” you shout motioning between him and yourself. “YOU broke up with me.” You raise your eyebrow as you question, “And is that what this is? Since when does Dean Winchester apologize for anything?” you scoff. 

Looking down and shuffling his feet “Well if you’ll have me...” 

“3 minutes..starting now,” you state. You are in charge here, not him.

“I was trying to protect you. I didn’t want to have to lie to you anymore, hurt you. I saw the look on your face whenever I couldn’t answer one of your questions about where I was going. The sound in your voice when I would call you. You were breaking, and I did it…”

“So you chose to rip off the band aid instead?”

“Yea, I guess you could say that,” he replied saddened by his actions.

“How could you do that to me? I wasn’t ready..I never said go!...I wasn’t prepared for it.”

“You couldnt’ve been. ....I wanted to end it before I led you on any farther.”

Speechless and in shock by those words, you stand there dumbfounded for a moment, letting the heaviness settle on you. Finally your brain was functioning again... “So..what?...our relationship meant nothing to you the whole time?”

“I mean..I’m here in this state for what? Less than a quarter of the year, at most. I only go to where my job leads me. What we had was real, just not realistic.”

“Why wasn’t I enough?” you manage to say, your voice depleted.

“Because I have a job to do that far exceeds your understanding of truth than I can point out.” You can tell Dean is getting heated, not really at you but talking about his job.

“Are you talking about those things you hunt? Because I knew all about them Dean. Are you that narrow minded to think that I wouldn’t figure it out. You would show up bloody sometimes, thinking I didn’t notice. At first I figured you were a serial killer but then I heard you mumbling about guns, salt, ghosts and God knows what else on the phone to Sam so there was some other weird explanation. I’m not stupid! I gave you multiple chances to be honest with me, to be truthful. And what do I get? A fucking slap in the face.” You are glaring at him and breathing heavy in being forced to explain your bitterness about this topic.

“WAIT! YOU KNEW?? Why didn’t you tell me you knew?” Dean asks confused.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME??? Am I not worthy of the truth? Dean you were the person I thought I could trust the most above anyone.” Your eyes begin welling up with tears. Dean notices this, as if in a trance, reaches toward you holding you by the elbows and preparing for an embrace. 

“No,...don’t” you say, wiping your eyes on your sleeve not allowing the connection between you to flare up again.

“Y/N....I..I don’t even know how to respond to all of this” Dean manages, still in disbelief that you knew 

“I didn’t want you to see me like this. I don’t want to be vulnerable in front of you. I don’t need your sympathy.”

“hey, hey....” Dean says in a hushed tone, trying to get your eyes on him; your full attention. “I needed you to be....vulnerable, you to fully give your heart to me...I felt like it was a one way street.” You wince at the idea that you were broken up with because you didn’t express your feelings clearly enough.

“You never said anything....why?” 

“Because you never noticed....” he says with a sigh

“Dean, we were together for 8 months and then you’re gone. I loved you, something I hadn’t felt for someone in a long time. Is that what you wanted to hear? Is that why you left? Because I never said it? You’re acting like me telling you how I felt about you would have you being open with me about your job? If anything you would be more protective. I gave all I could to someone who couldn't be open and honest with me about anything, and you want me to be vulnerable for you? Is this vulnerable enough for you now Dean?” Feeling like shattered glass, trying to pick yourself up off the gravel beneath your feet, you stare at him waiting for him to say something, anything. 

He doesn’t. He just looks at you. Wanting to say something but can’t manage to form words. You slowly release yourself from his grasp, get into your white Dodge Charger and drive home.

\-------------------  
Two hours later, you are awoken by a loud banging on the door to your house. You try to ignore it...too tired to bother even going downstairs to see who it is..but the noise persists. Ticked off, you head downstairs in your fushia coloured satin robe and open the door to a drunk and in despair Dean Winchester.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me” you say out loud, shocked by this appearance at your door.

“Hi” Dean replies with a weak smile and hiccup. 

“Dean, your drunk...I’m calling you a cab to take you to your motel.” Since knowing him, you know that with this type of routine, he wants to talk about something. But you question if what he’ll say is his subconscious slipping up, to expose the truth, or if it’ll be some lame excuse.

“I’d rather stay with you” he walks heavily into your house leaning against the banister “I need to talk to you.”

“Oh no you don’t big boy. Dean, my house is the last place your going to stay” He makes no effort, instead he’s slid his body down and is sitting on your floor just to the left of your staircase. “uhhhh....Okay..if you won’t go willingly, I’ll drive you myself. That way, you can talk, and I’ll decide if I want to listen. Wait here, I’m just gunna go get the keys!” You head up to your room to find your keys, shuffling through your jean jacket to grab them. When you head back downstairs, the front door is closed and you can see Dean asleep on the couch. “What the hell is he doing?” You wonder to yourself. But you decide to let him stay the night, as long as it’s on your couch. There is no sense in attempting to get him up, you are exhausted and not strong enough to lift him even on your best day; he’s a beast of a man.

You grab yourself a glass of water, and pop a pill to calm your pounding headache. You lean against your counter taking in Dean’s sleeping form on the couch. You half laugh when you see him curled up in the fetal position on your loveseat when he would have been better suited and able to stretch out on your three-seater. Clearly drunk Dean isn’t capable of sound decision-making; after all he’s ended up on your couch at 3am. You pour a glass for Dean and place it on the coffee table just as his phone begins to ring. 

“You gunna get that?” you ask. Dean doesn't even flinch, still sound asleep and out like a light “Of course not” you say before grabbing his phone from his leather jacket and picking up.

“Hello?”

“Who’s this?” you hear Sam question

“It’s Y/N Sam.”

“Y/N? God what the hell did Dean go and do now?” he sighs.

“Nice to hear from you too Sam” you mumble annoyed.

“Sorry, you know I’m happy to hear your voice” he says genuinely, relaxing you a little. “I… It’s just that must mean Dean either did something stupid again, or you guys are back together?” he says the last part sounding hopeful.

“We’ll it’s definitely not the latter. To cut a long story short, he showed up at the bar, we had it out in the parking lot and then he turns up here at my place completely shitfaced.” 

“Idiot” Sam hisses, “Ugh, I’ll be right over to get him.”

“It’s ok Sam, he’s passed out on the couch. He shouldn’t be much trouble till the morning.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, you deserve a night without worrying about him. He isn’t dead in a ditch somewhere or possessed by a demon” you say assuredly. The line is quiet on the other end when you hear Sam swallow hard. “I know Sam, I have known.”

“God! For how long?” Sam asks regretfully.

“S’not like it matters now. I just wish I was told you know?” Pain heard in your voice

“Sorry. But maybe if…”

“If Dean knew he’d be honest with me?” you ask finishing Sam’s thought. 

“Ya” he says weakly.

“We both know that wouldn't’ve changed the outcome. Ya maybe he would have told me, but he would’ve ended things just the same” you say exhausted.

“Yah…well, he may surprise you. Dean’s been different since you two.”

“You stubborn Winchesters. You would’ve said that my safety comes first, and you would have left like you did regardless.”

Sam laughs, “You’re probably right.”

“I’m not wrong.” You say leaning against the wall looking down at Dean sleeping peacefully. 

“Still, I’m sorry” Sam lets out gently.

“I know.” You breathe out slowly. “Listen, I better get to bed. I have a feeling your brother’s going to be a handful tomorrow morning. Take care of yourself Sam.”

“Yea, you too Y/N” he says sincerely before hanging up the phone. You hang up too and leave Dean’s phone beside the glass of water and head up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Recounting last night’s episode, you still can’t believe that Dean is back in town, and better yet, on your couch after not hearing from him in months. You both are similar in that you drink away your sorrows, not that its really something to be proud of, but this character flaw you both possess was somewhat responsible for getting you and Dean together in the first place. A small smile tugs at your lips thinking back to how you first met….

*FLASHBACK*  
You sat alone at the bar motioning for the bartender to serve you next. Your eyes were puffy from crying over the last couple of days but you managed to use concealer to minimize the attention you would draw to yourself. You were never one for a pity party, but after the last few days you’ve had, you decided that drowning yourself in alcohol was well deserved. Despite your best efforts to not draw attention to yourself, a woman of your calibre wearing a little black dress with thigh-high boots downing shots like a champ and sitting alone would surely not go unnoticed. 

“So…what are we celebrating?” a man asked his voice laced with intrigue, approaching from behind and coming to stand beside you motioning towards the three empty shot glasses.

“A funeral” you say turning towards him, “Cheers” clincking your final shot in the line-up against his beer bottle before pressing the glass to your lips slowly and tilting your head back forcing the not so smooth whiskey down the hatch. 

“Who’d you loose?” he asks leaning his left forearm on the bar.

“You really expect me to lay it all out there to a stranger?” you ask raising a brow. You didn't really take in his features before, but his face is soft beyond his rugged appearance genuinely seeming like he cares to know. He absent-mindedly rolls up the sleeves of his green and blue plaid shirt like this was common practise for him before saying “I’m all ears.” 

You heard him. Uncertain if you want to explain, you prepare yourself should the conversation go that way, “You want in? I’m ordering another set.” 

He nods. “Lets go shot for shot, swapping questions?”

“Alright… I’m game” you say calling over the bartender, and asking her to pour four shots for each of you. He pulls back the empty bar stool and takes a seat to your left. You turn your body slightly to the left to face him. His frame feels huge next to yours and you are better able to see his muscles tugging at the arms of his shirt. He’s easily the most attractive guy in here. Emerald green eyes only more vibrant because of the colour of his plaid contrasting against the black t-shirt he has underneath, scruff that would tickle as he trails kisses down your neck and lips that look like they could become serious trouble.“What’s your name?” 

With a raised brow he questions, “You plan on using this question for a shot?” giving you a ‘seriously that's your first question' kinda look.

“I just wanna know the name of the man responsible for helping me to make bad decisions tonight” you look him in the eye with a coy smile.

“Dean.” a smug smile stretches across his lips.

“Y/N. You start this off” you offer.

“Who’d you loose?” he says looking at your hand holding the glass. You gulp down the shot of whiskey, you’re gunna need liquid courage for this one. “My dad” you say pressing the glass firmly to the table. You clear your throat and continue, “Today was his funeral, heart attack.” You cross your arms and lean yourself onto the tabletop focusing your gaze on the swinging door the bartender just appeared from “and just about the only family I had left. My mom passed when I was 13.” You shift your gaze to his hand that was now resting on your arm to comfort you, “You know, he really tried, for a man to have to raise a girl. God, he had no idea what he was doing” you laugh “but he never let up that he didn't have everything under control”

“Your dad was a stand up guy” he smiles. Dean offers a bit of his history to lighten your load “Sounds similar to my upbringing. My brother and I lost our father about two years ago and I was 4 when my mom died.”

“Does it get easier?” you ask shyly.

“Nah, not really.” He takes his shot, “Doesn't matter how old you are…your parents are your parents, you just end up getting better at living without them.”

“Hmp” you say back smiling up at him “words of wisdom from a guy at a bar, that's a new one for me.”

Dean laughs, “What you don’t trust me?” he motions for you to take your shot before answering.

“I don’t know…you seem harmless enough” you say pausing to look him straight in the eyes. “Plus there’s something to be said about a man who could have any woman in this bar, but is instead playing drinking games and listening to my sob story.”

“Listen sweetheart” he says sternly, “I can’t help that I like what I see.” With palms open and a shrug as to further his point.

Blushing you ask your next question “So Dean, what brought you here tonight?”

Taking the shot, Dean licks his lips and put his forearms on the table, readjusting himself in his seat “I’m a..I’m on a business trip with my brother, we travel a lot for work. I was just popping in for a beer, saw you downing shots and was intrigued. Is this your usual Friday night, drinking alone in a bar when any guy in here would love to keep you company?”

“Well I’m not really alone, you’ve made sure of that,” you say smirking at Dean and taking back your shot. 

“What about me is so ‘intriguing’ to you?” you use finger quotations, and you fold your arms, leaning back on the bar stool awaiting his answer. 

Dean takes his shot “I’m intrigued that you don't seem phased by any of it. Guys are sitting in here drooling just look’n at ya…hoping you’ll bat an eye in their direction.”

“Maybe I’m just self-centered,” you say to Dean before looking around the bar to notice most of the men actually staring at you; both envious of Dean and the attention you are paying to him. “And it doesn't help that most of the men in here are pussies, and wouldn't even know to please one if they had the chance.”

Dean stares at you with his mouth open before coughing out a laugh and shaking his head. Even he was surprised you went there and it’s not even the liquor talking. Generally speaking it would take more than 7 shots for you to be drunk but tonight you are starting to feel buzzed and a little more bold. Dean counters your self-centered comment, ”You’re not. Not the way you talk about your family.”

You give Dean a small smile acknowledging that he’s probably right. ”It's the final round of questions Dean…hit me” with your shot raised in the air ready.

“What are you doing after this?” Dean’s smile is smug, almost certain that he already knows your answer. He slightly lowers his head and tilts it to read your expression.

“That depends on how you answer my final question” you say taking your last shot down and pulling out some cash and throwing it on the bar top to cover the drinks. You turn to look directly into his gorgeous green eyes. “Are you gunna kiss me?” Wait did that actually come out of your mouth? You had never been so bold to ask a man something like that.

“God I hope so” he responds, smile wide. After quickly taking down his last shot Dean offers you his hand as he stands waiting for you to take it. You do and quickly follow him out of the bar. 

The cool breeze hits you hard and Dean notices the goose bumps now covering your bare skin. He slowly shakes off his plaid shirt, and begins wrapping it around your shoulders. “But...I don’t want you to be cold” you let out looking up at him standing in front of you.

“Sweetheart” Dean says resting his left hand to cradle the side of your face his thumb gently stroking your cheek. Both of you are fixated on each other’s eyes, seeing the intensity build. You gulp as Dean gently thumbs at your lower lip, ”don’t fight me on this” he whispers leaning his head closer to you.  
You feel paralyzed with want. Wanting to feel his lips on yours, shifting your gaze to them in an attempt to get them closer. You manage to whisper “such a gentleman” in a mocking tone, grinning wide. Dean shifts his right arm to hold at your lower back, pressing your body close to his and feeling his body heat radiating onto you amidst the cool air. Slowly lowering his face he tilts his head so that his lips catch with yours. He is slow and passionate, open mouth kisses with little slips of tongue. You feel an underlying sense of urgency in his kiss when Dean pulls away saying “You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.”

You bite your lip and grab his hand, pulling him in the direction of your house, just 2 blocks away, “Oh, I’m sure you can show me.”

\---------

You remain lost down memory lane when you hear your alarm go off 9:45am. You’d planned to get a decent amount of sleep but given the night you had and the fact that you woke up before your alarm signify that sleep surely wasn’t in store for you. Deciding its time to face the music, you head down the stairs. Dean is still passed out on you couch in an even more contorted position than before; he is going to be in so much pain this morning.

“DEANNNN....GET UP!!” you say opening the curtains in the living room to expose the bright sunlight of the beautiful day. Dean awakens slowly shielding his eyes from the harsh light and looks around the room confused as to what he’s doing at your house.

“Y/N? What am I doing here?” he asks slowly coming to a sitting position.

“Nice try...you know what you were doing in coming over last night.”

“What? Judging by your lack of clothes...we had a great time!” smiling to himself.

“You’re smooth Dean, but you’re not THAT smooth. You wish you could’ve had me...as I can tell by the drool on my couch” you laugh pointedly. He was kinda right in terms of the clothing, you were only wearing your robe and with nothing underneath, but hey that’s how you slept.

“Hmmm, you sure about that? My mind’s a little clouded…”

“I seduced you into coming here last night...and we had each others clothes off just seconds after entering the house.” You were so good Dean” you continue teasingly fanning yourself “...my neighbours even called this morning with a noise complaint.” You say while rolling your eyes at Dean, for him to catch your sarcasm.

“Oh the good old days…all sex all the time.” He smirks at the memory.

“Okay, lets stray from this topic all that’s in the past.” You cross your arms over your chest and lean against the wall. “So…what did you come here to talk about???”

Staring blankly at you for a moment, Dean then clears his throat, “Oh…you mean me in my drunken state?...yea I don’t know...I don’t exactly remember.”

“Spare me” you grunt. “You came over for a reason saying ‘I’d rather stay here with you.’ If you were thinking about ‘US’ being something again. I don’t think I can do that, not after everything you’ve put me through.”

“All I’ve put you through? I was saving you from this life that I have, and you’re mad at me?”

“Sure as Hell am. Lets see…” you begin counting on your left hand raising a finger for each number, “1, you dumped me after you said you loved me...2, you lied to me all the time...and 3, because of your stupidity, I did get hurt...and it wasn’t just from a broken heart Dean. I had a Demon come after me!!”

“WHAT?? What happened? Why didn’t you call me?”

“Oh yea...call the guy that dumped me hours earlier. And hear me crying from being brutally battered? Like you would’ve answered your phone,” you say disgusted at the idea. “A demon...attacked me, and threatened to kill me if I didn’t tell it where you were. That was just 10 minutes after I heard the message on my voicemail. And you know what Dean? Despite how fucking hurt I was from you ending US and never telling me about your job, I didn’t tell it where you were.” 

Dean winces at the thought of a demon coming after you because of him. He slowly stands and starts towards you saying “I wish I’d known…I could hav” before you cut him off.

“No!” you shriek, “I protected you...and what did I get in return? A whole lot more than a broken heart. It was more like two broken ribs, a black eye, and countless cuts and bruises.”

Dean covers his mouth trying to think through what you’ve just said, “If I’d know the danger I’d put you in..I...I’d never have left” He says approaching you, taking you in his arms. “I was trying to protect you, not put you in danger...I’m sorry baby. How could I have let this happen to you?”

You pull away harshly and say, “Please don’t...don’t call me that....And it’s over and done with, you’re just lucky I’d taken a Latin class last year to finish up my degree. “Really, I’m okay” you say holding up your hand to keep Dean at a distance “I’ve healed well, it’s just those memories that hurt." You can see that he’s grovelling in his thoughts, devastated that he did the exact opposite of what his intention was when he left you. You had to put your hand up to keep Dean at bay because you saw the sadness in his otherwise gorgeous eyes and knew that he wanted to hold you. The hold Dean has over you is hard not to fall back into, it’s comfortable and familiar. You would be right back there, you want to too, but it’s not smart, he hurt you worse than you thought you could broken. 

“Okay, so lets make new one’s. Let’s overwrite the past. I mean I’ve missed you. There wasn’t a day when I wasn’t thinking about you, and I shouldn’t have let you go...I just thought it was better for you. I didn’t want to drag you into this whole apocalypse mess. Turns out I hurt you the most when I was trying to protect you.” 

“I don’t want to forget what we had. We were amazing when you weren’t lying. But Dean, we aren’t the same people anymore. I don’t see how it can work, I like stability. You live a life where you don’t stay put for more than a few weeks at a time at most.”

Dean inches closer to you, holding your face in his hands. “We’ll make it work. Sweetheart, I need you in my life.” There’s that word again, and it gets you every time. 

“But it’s not that easy, I mean...” you are cut off from words, cut off from all viable thoughts or reasons that you have to stop him. Dean lips are pressed softly against yours, with one hand working away to hold the small of your back, pressing your body to his like the night you met. You feel completely taken over. Dean’s large frame is holding you still in his arms while your lips move together. You’re senses instantly recognize him, the familiarity of his touch eases and calms your lips with his. He’s working his lips slowly, but it's tantalizing and slick, and you can’t get enough. When Dean’s lips part from yours, he holds you by the forearms to read your reaction, “It’s that easy.”

You look up at him, “What’s going to make this time different from the last?”

“I wont stop protecting your heart, and I won’t put you in danger. Not so long as you’re in my arms.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I..I want to believe you...it’s just hard for me to trust someone who’s lied to me for so long Dean” you say nervously.

“Well, we’re starting fresh right now. Y/N, you know all about my job now, I have nothing to lie to you about.”

“I really hope you mean that” you say looking deep into Deans eyes.

“I do, trust me. Pouring my heart out is a first for me. And you are the lucky recipient” he replies flashing that infamous smirk that always made you smile.

“Oh luck has nothing to do with it...I’m just that irresistible,” you say teasingly.

Dean weighs what you just said in his head, lets out a wolf-whistle and says, “MMMHMM...that you are....DAMN I’m the lucky one!”

“Dork,” you say, leaning up to kiss him again. Placing a soft peck to his lips. “So what are the details on the hunt you are on?” you ask treading carefully.

“Sam and I are chasing the vengeful spirit of this guy that was buried alive by some guy who’d been having an affair with his wife” Your eyes grow large, still weirded out that this is real life now. Dean catches sight of your reaction and continues while rubbing your arms to comfort you,“...But that’s not important right now...We should be focusing on us.” 

“That’s really sweet Dean, but we should be helping people, we can focus on us at night, when it’s just me, you and the bed underneath us” you say seductively, running a finger down Dean’s cheek.

He clears his throat, excited at the suggestion. “HMM...well I guess we better get to work then.” Dean turns around and rubs the back of his head trying to shake the thought and focus on the hunt. He throws you a side-glance before saying “Go get dressed, if I have to see you that sexy for another minute, your robe is definitely coming off!.”

“I wonder just how long you could last though...” you say, pulling at the strings of your robe.

“Not long” he says licking his lips, watching your every move. 

You quit tugging at your robe and quickly turn around, and run up the stairs...”TEASE” Dean yells, seeing you disappear up the stairs.  
........................….

“So, what’s the procedure for getting rid of a vengeful spirit?” you ask appearing by his side. You changed into a pair of tight jeans and a white tank-top. You look over his shoulder as he is researching away on your laptop.

“We have to salt and burn the bones and just to be safe make sure there isn’t any kind of human remains left as a keepsake like teeth or hair.”

“Creepy!” you say as you swivel the chair toward you and take a seat in Dean’s lap, removing his hands from the laptop as you begin typing away. 

“Hey...I’m researching here! “ Dean says.

Looking over your shoulder back at him you say, “please...that was always more Sam’s thing,” you say giggling. You continue, “and besides, I figured you like this view better.”

Dean nods in agreement, running his hands up and down your thighs. “It’s kinda scary that you know me so well.”

“Yea..well, we were together for a while remember? And I bet I know more about you than you realize. I’m very perceptive you know...I pick things up like that,” you say as you snap a finger. You turn back to your computer and type away, analyzing the text on the screen. “Okay..got it ...directions to the deceased’s house and cemetery. Lets go! Oh and we’re taking my car..seeing as how you so graciously walked here drunk last night!” you say in a mocking tone. 

“Hey ..I got you to open the door didn’t I?”

“You smug bastard” you laugh “You also had Sam worried by the way. So I had a little chat with him last night when you were passed  
out.”

“What’d he say?” Dean raises his left eyebrow.

“Just that you were being an idiot, and he was hoping we’d work things out” you say smiling at the last bit.

“Yea, I was hoping that too” he says smiling against your lips before pressing a soft kiss to them. You loved kissing Dean, mostly because you could feel how much he cared for you and it was his way of expressing his feelings instead of vocalizing them most of the time. He pulled back to look you in the eyes, cradling your head in his hands to penetrate your big Y/E/C eyes. “Dean” you whispered before taking a breath. “Shhh” he said before slowly pulling your face towards him to kiss you again. With open mouth kisses, Dean nudged his tongue against yours in a seductive dance. You reach your right hand up to grab at the back of his head, combing your fingers through his soft hair. You feel Dean press your body to his urging you closer to him. The two of you are just standing in the middle of your living room making out like teenagers. You can feel the bulge in Dean’s pants growing as it’s pressed against your centre, forcing a low moan from your mouth. 

“Mmm” Dean says between breaths before slowly pulling away to kiss your forehead.

“Wanna give my neighbours a reason to call with a noise complaint?” you say staring into Deans darkening emerald eyes, as you grab his hands and start walking backwards towards your staircase waiting for his answer. 

“God yes!” Dean’s eyes light up with desire as he picks you up and hoists you over his right shoulder.

“Dean” you gasp, your stomach pressed into his shoulder as he ascends the stairs. Dean holds your legs down so that you can’t kick and wriggle your way out of being carried. You smack Deans ass in protest, “You know I hate being carried right?”

“Sweetheart, I couldn't get you up the stairs any quicker than to carry you when you started on about giving your neighbours a reason to complain,” he says before biting your ass through your jeans. You laugh, as Dean rounds the corner to your bedroom, “Y/N, your laugh turns me on even more than your ass does” he says before smacking it and lowering you down onto your bed. 

Laying on your back you are propped up on your elbows looking at Dean standing before you. God how could you have gotten so lucky to have him back? You gave him a run for his money no doubt, but truthfully you are happier with Dean, you didn’t ever think you would find someone who could live up to Dean. “Lose some clothes and get over here” you tell him.

Holding the hem of his shirt, Dean lifts it above his head hurriedly, and starts to undo his belt, sliding his jeans down stepping out of them “I’ll do anything you want as long as you keep looking at me like that.”

“Ugh Hmm” you clear your throat. You can see Dean almost bulging out of his boxer briefs, and you’re breath hitches saying “And the briefs” biting your lip in anticipation.

“Yes mam” he responds yanking them, allowing his now throbbing erection to pop out from under the fabric. You are instantly wetter from the sight of him. You’d seen Dean in all his glory before but you smirk at the idea of him standing before you like this, because it’ll never be something you’d get sick of seeing. The way his muscles clench as he kneels before you on the bed. Dean is meticulous as he undoes the button on your jeans and slowly pulls them off you, and you raise your hips to help him slide them off. Dean lowers himself onto his stomach between your legs, slowly leaving kisses and little nips on your stomach as he traces his way downward. He stops at your hips and licks a spot there before pressing a kiss there and pulling down your g-string with his teeth. “Dean you’re killing me with all this build-up,” you say as you begin to breathe heavier. 

Smirking up at you Dean says, “Well open up those long legs for me and I’ll put both of us out of our misery.” Your mouth drops open and you mange to let out a soft, “fuck” before you open up your legs for Dean, who gets right to work, laying his tongue flat to lick up your center. You shudder under his touch, and he continues to lick at your folds, circling over your clit, drawing moans from you. While working away he slowly dips two fingers in and curves them as he pushes and pulls in and out of you. “Dean” you moan, “Ugh I…I’m so close.” 

He quickly flicks your clit with his tongue a couple of times before you are sent crashing over the edge. Dean lets you ride it out, your muscles clenching around his fingers and sucks a kiss on your clit before sitting up and saying, “I love seeing you wrecked for me” as he leans on top of you to kiss you on the lips.

“Winchester, you’re gunna be the death of me” you sigh. Dean smiles against your skin as he trails kisses down your neck and removes your top and bra freeing your breasts, eager for him to taste them. You reach for Dean’s cock wrapping your left hand around it and slowly gliding it up and down his thick shaft. Dean releases a soft groan against your hardened nipple and continues to suck on it. “I’m dying to feel you inside me, but you better cuddle me after.” Dean slowly kneels between your legs, lining himself up at your entrance. “Of course” he says licking his lips, sliding his shaft between your lips, getting it slick and nudging your clit with the head, making you both moan before easing into you. “Fuck, Y/N I forgot how tight you were” Dean says as he pumps into you gently. He leans on his forearms rested on the sides of your head and rolls his hips into you repeatedly and you buck your hips to press Dean closer. You kiss between huffs and moans when Dean wraps his left arm under you to hold you close to him as he builds momentum and thrusts into you hard “mmm…yes,… your so deep Dean.” You feel the itch in your lower stomach and know you aren’t too far now from coming again. Wrapping your legs around Dean’s back, you dig your heels into his lower back urging him to go faster. “Fuckkk” Dean groans as he feels your walls clench around him, feeling you release and cry out his name. He follows and trembles, filling into you before collapsing on top of you.

You chuckle and lay still with him laying on you. You play with and trace circles in his hair before he pulls out of you and pulls you against his body on the side of the bed. Dean pulls you close to him, wrapping you in a bear hug as he spoons you and presses a few soft kisses just behind your left ear. “Remember when we first met? We played a drinking game at the bar to get to know each other?” he whispers.

“Yea?” you say blushing.

“I couldn’t believe how a woman as gorgeous as you was sitting alone. But I’m happy you were because I enjoyed talking to you… and taking you home” you both giggle in sync. 

“It’s funny you say that, I was thinking about the night we met this morning, and I too enjoyed you taking me home.” You laugh nuzzling into him as Dean grips you tighter. “Hey, we should probably head out to meet Sam, get on with the hunt” you say tilting your head to read Dean’s face.

“You're already thinking like a hunter, boy am I in trouble!”


End file.
